Zball
Zombianic |type = Caveball brains?|friends = Master GREATEST ALLY EVER!!!!!!|enemies = Polish Antarticaball Anti-Zombie coalitionball Third British Empireball Japanese Empiretangle American Empireball South African Empireball Second Empire Of Chinaball Caurcadia Empireball Malayan SultanaterawrSultanate of Malaysia traitor!|likes = Food especially brains|hates = Humans, cauliflower (stupid brain shaped vegetable)|predecessor = Human/Aliens|intospace = yes, but human can into space! it can into brain|bork = Brains,Brains|food = Brains|notes = BRAAAAAINS!!!|status = Undead and loves His Ally|caption = BRAINS!!!!!!|government = Hive mind brains|personality = Brain dead|religion = Zombie religions brains|nativename = Zombianic : Brains|onlysuccessor = Porg}}Zball will be a caveball representing zombies. It will be controlled by a hive mind and has different hordes all over the world. Some Zballs either created or revived by STORM Unionball to attack China so he can take over Asia. History It is hostile to almost every country on Earth. They tried to conquer the world and failed but are still around in Antarcticaball. Zball fought with Polish Antarticaball for control of Antarctica and have divided the continent in half. He is being attacked from all sides since he invaded half the world. With more people coming and dying he is growing stronger.He was finally eradicated during World War Z. Relationships Friends: STORM Unionball - BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS(Translation - He create me to eat other people's brains!!! Why cant we eat yours? Oh I get it, youre my master. I cannot eat my own masters' brains) Malayan Sultanate Horderawr - BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS?(Translation - Wait! I thought youre going to eat me? Since he doublecrossed you, and you wanted to fight alongside me to exact revenge. Good! Neutral: STORM Brazilball - BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS?!(Translation - WHY DO YOU HATE ME IF YOU ARE A STORM?) Enemies: Anti-Zombie coalitionball - BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS!!!!!! (Translation- YOU SUCK STUPID HUMAN I EAT WILL YOUR BRAINS!!!) Polish Antarticaball - BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS!!!!!! (Translation- YOU STUPID HUMAN GET OUT OF MY CONTINENT IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR BRAINS!!!!) Second Empire Of Chinaball - BRAINS BRIANS BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Translation - How dare you drive me out of Asia ! I will eat your brains!) Islamistball - BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS!!!(Translation - IMPOSSIBLE!! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!!I THOUGHT THE TERRORISM IS OVER!!!) Malayan Sultanaterawr - BRAINS BRIANS BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Translation - I EAT BRAINS BUT YOU EAT US AFTER WE LOOSE?!! WHAT KIND OF YOUR PEOPLE YOU HAVE?) Pro-Chinese Zball - BRAINS! ( translation - TRAITOR!!!!!!) New Malayan Republicball- BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS!!!!!!! (Translation- HOW DARE YOU HATE MY MASTER?! AND HOW DARE YOU MASSACRE MY PEOPLE IN YOUR CLAY AND KILL YOUR FATHER?? I WILL HAVE YOUR BRAINS FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST THE ZOMBIES!!!) How to draw 1.draw a circle color it green. 2.make a white circle in the middle and put in a Z. 3.draw yellow eyes and your done. Gallery Category:Dead Category:Caveball Category:Zombie Category:Undead Category:Non-Countryball Category:Evil Category:Scary as hell Category:Far Future Category:Hard to destroy Category:Hard to invade Category:Invaders Category:Violent Category:Stronk Category:Zombianic-Speaking Category:BRAINS Category:Weird Category:Evil sceintific Category:Chinese Removers Category:Language drunk